Take Me Home, Country Roads
) |Авторы текста = Джон Денвер Bill Danoff Taffy Nivert }} noicon|center Take Me Home, Country Roads ( ) — песня, звучащая на радиостанции «Радио Аппалачия» и в трейлере Fallout 76. Описание Песня написана Джоном Денвером, Bill Danoff (Билл Даноф) и Taffy Nivert (Тэффи Ниверт), сыграна и записана Джоном Денвером. Вошла в альбом Poems, Prayers and Promises (1971 года). В трейлере звучит кавер-версия, ведущие вокальные партии которой исполнены Scout Ford из нью-йоркской ду-воп группы Spank IT’S FINALLY HERE. Download Country Roads cover now. It was recorded by our friends at CoPilot with a group out of New York called Spank. You’ve never heard of them, but maybe seen them performing on the streets of New York. в коллаборации с музыкальной компанией COPILOT Music and Sound, ранее создавшей заглавную песню для Nuka-World [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRPeYP6gS-s YouTube: Take Me Home, Country Roads; Fallout 76 (Original Trailer Soundtrack); Bethesda Softworks Music account]. Все доходы от продажи песни на iTunes направляются в фонд Habitat for Humanty International. История Песня была впервые исполнена 30 декабря 1970 года в клубе The Cellar Door в Вашингтоне во время одного из многочисленных выходов на бис Джона Денвера и была встречена пятиминутной овацией слушателей — одной из самых длинных в истории клуба. Журнал Variety взял интервью у Тодда Говарда, Пита Хайнса и сотрудников Copilot Music + Sound '' относительно создания кавера песни 31 июля 2018 года.''Songs for Screens: How a John Denver Classic Resurfaced Thanks to ‘Fallout 76’ @ Variety Magazine: Оригинал на английском Almost heaven, West Virginia, Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River, Life is old there, older than the trees, Younger than the mountains, blowing like the breeze. Chorus Country roads, take me home To the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mamma, Take me home, country roads. All my memories, gather ’round her, Miner’s lady, stranger to blue water, Dark and dusty, painted on the sky, Misty taste of moonshine, teardrops in my eye. Chorus Country roads, take me home To the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mamma, Take me home, country roads. I hear her voice, in the morning hour she calls me, The radio reminds me of my home, far away. And driving down the road I get a feeling, That I should’ve been home yesterday, yesterday… Chorus Country roads, take me home To the place I belong. West Virginia, mountain mamma, Take me home (take me home), country roads (country roads). Take me home (take me home), country roads (country roads). Take me home (take me home), country roads (country roads). Take me home (take me home), country roads (country roads). Take me home, country roads. Перевод Западная Вирджиния, что подобна раю, Горы Блу-Ридж, река Шенандоа, Жизнь здесь стара, старей чем деревья, Моложе гор, освежает словно лёгкий ветерок. Припев Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги, В то место, которому я принадлежу. К Западной Вирджинии, горной маме, Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги. Все мои воспоминания лишь о ней, Рудной деве, незнакомой с морем, Тёмной и пыльной, нарисованной на небесах. Туманный вкус лунного света, слёзы на моих глазах. Припев Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги, В то место, которому я принадлежу. К Западной Вирджинии, горной маме, Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги. Я слышу, как ранним утром её голос зовёт меня, Радио напоминает о моём далёком доме, И пока я еду в машине, возникает чувство, Что я должен был быть дома вчера, ещё вчера… Припев Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги, В то место, которому я принадлежу. К Западной Вирджинии, горной маме, Приведите меня домой (приведите меня домой), сельские дороги (сельские дороги). Приведите меня домой (приведите меня домой), сельские дороги (сельские дороги). Приведите меня домой (приведите меня домой), сельские дороги (сельские дороги). Приведите меня домой, сельские дороги. Видео '' Fallout 76 – Official Teaser Trailer '' Ссылки Страница в Википедии Примечания en:Take Me Home, Country Roads es:Take Me Home, Country Roads uk:Take Me Home, Country Roads Категория:Песни Fallout 76